


A leg to stand on

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon



Series: Merloki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Former mermaid sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would MerLoki do if he woke up with legs because Thor had someone cast a spell on him while he was asleep in their bed?" (From an anon prompt.)</p><p>Loki woke up one morning with the strangest feeling. As he drifted further out of his dreams and towards wakefulness, Loki gave a small frown of confusion. Why did he feel the sting of magic in him? Why did he feel so... small? What was going on?</p><p>Thor decides to teach Loki about the pleasures of his new human body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A leg to stand on

Loki woke up one morning with the strangest feeling.

He shifted slightly in the sheets, missing Thor's dry warmth next to him. Lying in a bed at all was still a novelty to a creature used to floating freely in the deep currents of the ocean. But this morning something was different in the sumptuous ship’s cabin Thor had confined him to. Thor had been secretive and smug all night, and it had driven Loki insane. So much so that Loki had curled his long green-scaled tail around him until he was helpless and fucked him into submission. Thor had spilled, but not about why he had such a superior look in his eye. It irked Loki mightily.

Still half asleep, he wondered idly if it was time to escape yet. He knew Thor didn't really believe he could keep him here indefinitely. He could not deny it had been novel, satisfying and dangerous allowing himself to be so much in his human lover's power. But sweet as Thor's comfort was, he could not remain hidden in this warmth forever. A mer-creature and a human were not meant for such tranquility, he knew. As he drifted further out of his dreams and towards wakefulness, Loki gave a small frown of confusion. Why did he feel the sting of magic in him? Why did he feel so... small? What was going on?

A high-pitched shriek reverberated through the bowels of the ship. By the time Thor threw open the door to his cabin Loki was already glaring at him with accusation sharpening his features.

"What have you done, Thor? What is the meaning of this?" Thor took in Loki's awkward posture, his bristling expression and the unnaturally pale legs splayed uncomfortably on the bedsheets as if he did not know what to do with them. Which he, in fact, didn't. Thor burst into laughter. Loki was lying naked on his back, knees spread and clearly unsure where (or possibly even how) to move his newly formed legs. Thor's guffaws were not silenced by Loki's palpable annoyance. As a half-man Loki never wore clothes, but in this form he seemed far more naked than usual.

"Thor, help me." Loki demanded. Thor's laughter subsided to deep-throated giggles as he went over to the side of the bed. In what had become a familiar gesture, Loki raised his arms towards him like a child so Thor's could pick him up. Loki kept glancing down at the peculiarly white skin that covered his legs. The knees and hips were strange and ungainly, nothing like the smooth undulating muscle of his tail. Thor lifted him from under the arms, and arranged the erstwhile mermaid on the edge of the bed, legs hanging down and ankles swinging helplessly together.

Loki pouted, "I can feel the stink of a human spell on me Thor. I hope this is not your idea of a joke." Thor sat down next to him, his considerable weight pushing down the mattress and causing them to slide hip to hip. Thor looked chagrined. Loki was sure he hadn't mentioned his little plan for fear it would be rejected. About that he would have been absolutely, irritatingly correct.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Loki. But I thought.... She said it shouldn't last longer than a week." Loki began to interrupt but Thor shushed him with a soothing hand on his arm.

"You know I don't care that you're merfolk." Thor's hand was a damp weight on Loki's bicep.

"Well I'm not one any more." Loki muttered sulkily, although he had begun intently wiggling his new toes.

"But I thought you might like to try it, for a while, because—" Loki's green eyes snapped to Thor and in an instant his expression was icy.

He hissed his words through sharp teeth. "Try what. Being like you? You think you can change me so easily Thor? Do you think my form is all that defines me, human?"

"Loki that is not what I meant!" Thor protested but Loki narrowed his eyes and flicked them down to the new body he had been given without consultation or consent.

"Isn't it? Isn't this better? Is it easier without the evidence of my difference?" Loki spat the words cruelly, his anger crackling like frost growing in pale vines on the surface of water.

"Is it so hard for you to bear, Thor, that I—mmmph!" In the middle of his tirade Thor took one rough hand and pulled Loki to him, halting his bile with a sudden hard kiss.

"Loki." Thor rested his forehead against his lover's. And Loki did not apologize, but Thor could see the anger thawing in his eyes. He spoke almost against Loki's lips.

"I do not want to change you. But I thought you might enjoy a human form for a brief while. Loki, I did this because you seemed unhappy not because I meant to change you." Loki sighed. He should not forgive this oaf. Yet perhaps it was his new human-like body but despite his anger he could not find it in his cold heart to hate Thor for this particular transgression. And Thor was right in a way; he could not deny he was intrigued by these new appendages.

Loki sighed and leaned back, resting on his hands. "Very well then. Since I seem to be stuck this way for the time being, I may as well enjoy it." At this Thor grinned, his easy happiness strangely infectious and Loki allowed himself a small smile as well.

He cocked his head and demanded, "I am afraid you must teach me to walk then, since I have never had your ungainly limbs before." At this Thor laughed, and even Loki smiled ruefully at his temporary childlike incapacitation. Loki's irrepressible curiosity soon got the better of him and he ran his hands over his legs, feeling at the new muscles and hidden bones of knee and thigh. His hands drifted higher, finding the exposed cock lying between his legs and the small twist of hair above it. Still exploring, he heard Thor's breath catch as he fondled and explored himself gently, shifting his weight around so he could cup his own ass in one hand.

"How uncouth you humans are. Always so exposed…" Thor shifted quietly closer to him again. Loki closed a hand around his member and gave it a few slow strokes. He didn't deign to look, but he imagined Thor was beginning to harden as well. Loki stopped and laughed easily. "Well perhaps that shall be a different lesson then."

At his cessation and his smirk Thor made a subtle growling noise in his throat. "There are things more entertaining than walking I would show you." he rumbled.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I thought you wanted me to enjoy this form. I would like to walk on the deck and look down at the sea as sailors do. And then when I grow tired of that, if I am pleased, perhaps I will let you fuck me in this new body you seem so enamored of." Loki pushed himself off the bed in an attempt at confidence but could only stand like a wet kitten on new legs. Thor leaned over and pushed him back down with only the slightest pressure. Loki wavered for a moment before falling helplessly back onto the bed.

Thor swung himself around to sit in front of him and leaned in. "You and your teasing ways Loki, will get you into trouble, mark my words."

Loki tensed at Thor's low voice and possessive posture but a small smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "And I have no doubt they will get me out again."

Loki noticed that Thor was between his legs and that his skin felt uncommonly warm. His prick was starting to rise again and Thor put a hand teasingly close, resting it on the tender newborn skin of Loki's upper thigh.

Thor's eyes narrowed speculatively. "Are you sure you would not like to have this lesson first? There will be time for walking later." Thor leaned closer and his voice dropped to an almost tangible bass. "That is, if you can walk after what I'm planning to do to you."

Loki couldn't stop himself from swallowing but swiftly covered it with a thick buffer of sarcasm. "You make it sound as though I have no choice." Loki squirmed a little as Thor inched his hand inwards.

"If I'm to be your teacher you’ll learn quickly enough." Thor leaned over and kissed Loki's neck, resting his weight on one hand and using the motion to capture Loki's cock with the other. It felt strange and vulnerable to be so easily read. Loki's hips moved a little towards Thor's loose grip, but his eyes shone full of doubt and wet uncertainty. Thor tried to meet Loki's eyes but he looked down and away instead. When he got no response to his teasing Thor hung his head and steeled himself against his own arousal before pushing off the bed in a decisive shove. He strode quickly towards the door of the cabin, intending to leave before he lost his restraint.

Loki's voice was soft around Thor's name. "Thor, wait." When he turned Loki's uncertainty was melting into interest and his expression was brimming with mischief. His body was different but no less eager for Thor’s touch. "I have changed my mind Thor. I want you to fuck me in all the ways you couldn't before. Spread my legs and take me as if I were a whore you had bought and paid your precious gold for." Loki's eyes were green fire, glistening with excitement.

Thor had stopped when he heard Loki's voice and it took him only a moment to cross the room until he was back between Loki's legs, unable to stifle a hungry grin, although his words were gentle. "Are you certain, Loki?" Leaning on the edge of the bed he rested a hand lightly on either of Loki's knees, the slight pressure pushing them apart. "You should know I have a reputation for leaving my whores well-used."

Loki put a hand up to Thor's neck and pulled him close, tilting Thor's golden head towards him and murmured into his ear "I will not ask you twice."

Thor took Loki under the arms and slid him farther back onto the bed. He commanded him as he would a child or a stray dog. He poked a finger meaningfully at Loki's chest for emphasis as if he thought Loki (despite his inability to stay vertical) would somehow disappear if he turned his back. "Stay."

Loki raised his eyebrows but didn't move. His human companion was throwing open drawers and tossing clothing across the room looking for the cool oil mixture Thor used to slick his way into his body. Loki watched the muscles of Thor's back, visible even through his thick sailor’s shirt as he searched the cabin. He wondered if his human half would react differently to Thor's sex. If it would be like the first time again. His thin lips curled up at the corners, imagining the exquisite pain of this new fragile body being opened and invaded for the first time.

Thor found what he was looking for and tossed it onto the bed where it bounced gently against Loki's side. Before it fully came to rest Thor had efficiently pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his breeches. He moved over Loki once more and poured the cold liquid over his hand, letting it drip down onto his stomach with a soft patter. Loki's muscles tightened involuntarily at the chill drops. Thor arranged Loki's still rather limp legs on either side of his body, moving them like puzzle pieces to fit around him. He gently massaged the place where a round tendon stood out at the base of Loki's thigh, then moved to rub a blunt forefinger around his hole. Loki's breathing was becoming heavy, and his knees rocked slightly in time to Thor's teasing. But when the finger finally began to work its way into his body he grabbed Thor's wrist.

His dark fingernails pressed little crescents of white into Thor's tanned skin. "No. I want you to take me without that. I want to feel it stretch around your cock like it's my first time."

"Loki, it will hurt, are you sure—"

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor. He tried to wind his ankles together behind Thor's compact waist, lust giving his body an instinctual motion. His back arched as he pulled with his heels and tried to press closer, growing firmer with anticipation. "Thor, stop whining and take me or I shall change my mind again. Or are you not man enough to fuck me as hard as I deserve?"

Loki let his voice lower almost to a rough whisper. "Or are you so perverse you can only bring yourself to fuck me when I am but a monster out of my element? Are you so soft you cannot punish me?" Thor didn't reply at first, but his nostrils flared and he grabbed Loki hard around the waist with both hands.

He knew Loki was teasing but his jabs were painful and Thor could not keep the quick current of anger from his voice. "I will show you if I am soft," he sneered and used his grip on Loki's hips to flip him forcibly onto his stomach.

Although he expected a result from his goading Loki was surprised by the raw aggression in Thor's response. Thor grasped him hard and pulled Loki's hips violently upward and back until he was barely balancing on his hands and knees, then shuffled close behind him. Thor used his legs to push Loki's knees apart until he almost couldn't support himself, still holding his hips in place. Loki wanted to speak, to taunt him, but all he could do was make soft little noises and gasps as Thor manipulated him. Thor reached around and rubbed the rest of the spilled oil off Loki's belly to coat his cock, and when that was not enough he rooted around in the sheets to use what was left in the bottle. Loki had not the energy to care when it dripped onto Thor's fine sheets, staining them. They would be stained with other things soon enough.

Then Thor's hand left his hip and Loki felt the pressure as Thor guided his erection into the soft crevice of his ass and pushed. The head of his cock was almost too big to fit without preparation, but Thor made a guttural noise and pushed harder, sliding inside with a little jerk as it popped past the solid little muscle. Loki closed his eyes and moaned into the space between his forearms as Thor plunged through the resistance in his hole, embedding his cock in Loki's new body. He was burning up and Thor’s warm flesh filled and stretched the foreign openness between his legs.

Thor didn't wait for Loki's body to adjust to his presence. He was possessed by his desire and something inside him had been unhinged by Loki's taunts. At first he thrust slowly and inexorably as the tide, pulling Loki backwards and canting his hips forward until his thighs pressed into the rounded flesh of Loki's ass at the end of each stroke. Loki's arms trembled as he struggled to hold himself up, panting as Thor crushed their bodies together. He was fully hard and the sensation of Thor's cock expanding inside him, pressing through the tender muscle and all the way into his body was deliciously painful. Loki was igniting from the inside out, he burned with it, his usually cold body drenched with sweat as Thor moved deliberately in and out of him, the slick length of his cock almost dragging Loki back and forth with the tightness and pull of it.

Then without warning Thor doubled his pace, pounding into him in time with the rhythm of his racing heart. Loki's breath escaped him in a rush and his arms gave out, he fell forward onto his elbows, head turned and gasping into the sheets unable to marshal even the strength to close his mouth. A thin line of saliva mixed with his tears smeared on the sheets and his open-mouthed face. Loki's moans were broken to bits and it was pleasure and pain, control and surrender, and he tried to crawl away but it was everything he wanted. And somehow Thor seemed to know, or maybe he was equally lost and consumed with heat as he dragged Loki's hips roughly back and up towards him without slowing.

The sensation was different than usual, whether because of the spell and his strange new anatomy or Thor's angry vigor Loki didn't know or mind. All he knew was that he was so open, so exposed with his legs pushed wide, knees sliding outwards, his body barely held up by Thor's powerful hands. He was getting close to orgasm, his voice and his lover's mixing with the wet sounds of skin sharply meeting skin. Loki snaked an arm under his chest and down, needy for more contact, but the motion caught Thor's attention. He grunted a hoarse "No!" and pulled out, leaving Loki's body clenching with lack and unable to stop the high whine that escaped his throat.

Thor grasped him and rolled him over so he was lying on his back again. Loki was keening with wordless lust as Thor spread his legs as wide as they would go. He could feel the tendons stretching tight between pelvis and thigh, and their fierce burn mirrored the one inside him as Thor slipped back in. "Ahhh Thor" was all he could get past his pleasure-addled tongue, but it spurred his lover on and Thor's weight pressed his cock even further inside. Loki reached for his own cock, damp with sweat and pre-come and swollen with blood but Thor was there first, shifting his weight to the side so he could grab Loki with one hand and curl his fingers around him, still shoving himself hard into Loki's ass with unhesitating thrusts.

Thor too was almost beyond words, harsh animalistic grunts escaping him with each wave of motion. Thor's grip on Loki's cock was possessive, and when his rough palm slid over the mélange of liquids coating him it was overwhelming. Loki's legs wrapped around Thor's waist, mimicking the way his tail usually curled across his back and pulled Thor even further inside him as he cried out.

Loki screamed when he came into Thor's calloused fingers. He could feel his body seizing with the rhythm of his orgasm. For a few moments he was nothing more than a body submerged in burning pleasure, coming uncontrollably, concentrated into a moment of pure tension followed by unbelievable relief. After he came, pearly rivers of his seed ran across his chest and dripped from Thor's hand. Loki was limp and loose, his joints completely relaxed even as Thor continued thrusting into him. Loki gave a satisfied moan, almost too sated to even register the discomfort of Thor's cock still buried in his well-fucked ass.

Loki lay perfectly limp on the bed and let Thor continue to fuck him, eyes glazed with satisfaction. He made a little sound when Thor pulled out again for a moment to turn him over once more. He was splayed out on the bed, and Thor's cock hit something deep inside him but he hadn't the energy to do more than moan incoherently. Heavy drops of sweat dripped from Thor's nose onto his shoulder blades. Loki's body was warm with exhaustion and the glow of pleasure, the lines of his face smoothed out in contrast to Thor's still furrowed brow and increasingly desperate movements. Loki turned his head to the side and smiled sleepily, finding the strength after all for just one more thing. He closed his eyes, grinned, and clenched his loosened muscles tightly around Thor's cock.

Thor gave a delicious cry of surprise and pleasure, and his motions became frantic for a moment before he stilled and pushed himself forward, buried to the base. Loki could feel Thor's powerful thighs trembling against him and then making brief, heady thrusts as he tried to push himself just a little bit farther into Loki's soft body. He said Loki's name over and over as he came, spreading his warm essence shamelessly deep inside Loki's ass. 

Loki grunted as Thor collapsed on top of him. The human was tremendously heavy, but for the moment Loki didn't mind. He was content to lie there with Thor's warm body pressing down on him and enjoy the residual burn in his limbs and his hole. Even that pain didn't lessen the pleasure he felt from his recent orgasm. Thor's softening cock slid out of him, but Loki just let his body melt into the damp sheets as he fell asleep. Just as he was about to fall into unconsciousness he felt Thor's lips moving against his skin. He had to strain to hear the words.

Thor could barely be bothered to speak, but he had to have the satisfaction of the last word. "Well, Loki? Do you feel like walking now?" His beard rasped against the mermaid’s skin.

Loki tried to muster a response but he was too used up and sweetly sleepy to summon his usual barbs. For once he would let Thor have his way. There would be other times, other victories. Loki's laugh was almost undetectable but Thor shifted closer as if he felt it. Loki was barely even breathing he was so close to unconsciousness. 

"Well... perhaps I shall walk later."

With the last syllable they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the dorky name, I can't help it I love bad puns.)
> 
> A sort of sequel to "never"


End file.
